sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Pooh Corner
Return to Pooh Corner is the eighth studio album by American soft rock singer Kenny Loggins. The title is a reference to A.A. Milne's 1928 book The House at Pooh Corner. Released in 1994, it features songs written by John Lennon, Rickie Lee Jones, Paul Simon and Jimmy Webb, along with several other traditional children's songs. The songs are described as "music for parents and children to enjoy together". It was a successful album for Loggins, selling over 500,000 copies, and was nominated for a Grammy. Guest appearances are made by David Crosby and Graham Nash on "All the Pretty Little Ponies", Patti Austin on the "Neverland Medley" and Amy Grant and Gary Chapman on the title track (a rewritten version of "House at Pooh Corner", a song Loggins wrote in high school and had previously recorded with Jim Messina for their 1971 album Sittin' In). Loggins returned to Pooh Corner several years later with 2000's More Songs from Pooh Corner. class=album|id=r197194|pure_url=yes}} link }} Track listing #"All the Pretty Little Ponies" (Featuring David Crosby and Graham Nash) (Trad. arr: Loggins, David Pack) – 3:59 #"Neverland Medley" (With Patti Austin, introduction by Gene Wilder "Reprising" his role of Willy Wonka) – 7:08 ##"Pure Imagination" (Leslie Bricusse, Anthony Newley) ##"Somewhere Out There" (Cynthia Weil, James Horner, Barry Mann) ##"Never Never Land" (Comden and Green, Styne) #"Return to Pooh Corner" (Loggins, new verse written for his third son) – 4:14 #"Rainbow Connection" (From The Muppet Movie) (Paul Williams, Kenneth Ascher) – 3:46 #"St. Judy's Comet" (Paul Simon) – 5:08 #"The Last Unicorn" (Jimmy Webb) – 3:27 #"Cody's Song" (Loggins, new version of song from previous Leap of Faith album) – 4:36 #"The Horses" (Rickie Lee Jones, Walter Becker) – 5:19 #"Love" (John Lennon) – 5:05 #"To-Ra-Loo-Ra" (Trad. arr: Loggins, L. Grean) – 4:44 Personnel * Kenny Loggins – vocals, electric guitar (3), acoustic guitar (7), backing vocals (5, 7, 8, 9) Additional musicians * Chet Atkins – mandocello (5) * David Benoit – keyboards (2), acoustic piano (9) * Nathan East – bass guitar (1, 3, 8) * Steve George – backing vocals (3, 5, 7), synthesizer (5, 9), keyboards (7) * Lorin Grean – recorders (1, 10), celtic harp (10) * Howard Levy – harmonica (7), ocarina (9) * Brian Mann – accordion (1, 3, 7), synthesizer (5) * Terry McMillan – harmonica (4, 8), percussion (8) * Dean Parks – guitar (1–2, 5, 8) * Greg Phillinganes – synthesizer (4, 8), piano (6) * David Pack – synthesizers, guitar, backing vocals (8) * Kate Price – backing vocals (2) * Kevin Ricard – percussion (8) * Ed Rockett – tin whistle (1) * Chris Rodriguez – guitar (3) * Guy Thomas – guitar (7) * Steve Wood – keyboards (1, 3–4), synthesizer (2, 6), bass guitar (2) Recording personnel * Kenny Loggins – producer, arranger (1-4, 10) * Terry Nelson – producer * David Pack – producer (1-4, 6, 8), arranger (1-4) * David Benoit – arranger (2) * Lorin Grean – arrangements (10) * Terry Nelson – recording engineer, mixing engineer * Juan Garza – assistant engineer * Anders Johannson – assistant engineer * Kevin Simonett – assistant engineer * Manny Marroquin – mixing assistant * Joe Gastwirt – mastering engineer Category:1994 albums Category:Kenny Loggins albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Children's music albums by American artists